After Class Tickling
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Astrid confronts Hiccup after Dragon-Training class about where he's going! Will he stay strong or break and tell her?


**After Class Tickling**

**How To Train Your Dragon**

**A Hiccup x Astrid Story**

**Author's Notes**

My second How To Train Your Dragon Story, actually a request from someone on a diff site that I'll upload this to as well. Anyway, it happens during the movie-line, around the time where Astrid is wondering where Hiccup goes everyday. So, here it is, hope ya like it

**Hiccup's POV**

"Great job today Hiccup!" Gobber exclaimed, patting the brunet roughly on the back. "I still can't believe your this amazing! I mean who woulda thought!"

"Thanks, I'm so glad you had such confidence in me…" I sighed as I followed the old Viking through the large doors.

"Come sit here Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried, patting the seat next to him.

"Yeah! Tell us how you beat that dragon today!" Snoutlout added excitedly.

Beat? I wouldn't say beat. I would say more like… petted into unconsciousness. The only reason I've been doing so well in Dragon-Training Class is because of Toothless.

"Umm, alright…" I agreed, timidly taking a seat.

The other Vikings continuously talked at me, making random comments of my fight or asking me how I did this and that. All the while, my eyes rested solely across the room at the figure of someone angrily eating their food, back turned purposely to me and to the crowd. Astrid… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to take your spot as top of the class. Really I didn't! I just didn't want to die! And I couldn't stop myself from learning, every time I'm with Toothless I can stop finding new things about dragons. Stuff like where he likes being scratched, or the herb he likes, or that he doesn't like eel. Eel… fish! Oh Thor! I forgot to feed Toothless! I'm so late!

"Umm, I've gotta go uh… do stuff," I said awkwardly, leaving my classmates to finish their meals.

I ran across the town and down to the docks, paying the fisherman for a bucket of fish and running off before any questions could be asked. I hurried through the forest towards the opening to the canyon where he knew Toothless was waiting. Of course being the incompetent klutz that I was my boots somehow found their way under a root. My feet slipped right out and I fell to the ground, the fish flying out of the basket and sliding across the ground.

"Ugh," I grumbled under my breath.

I got up, not bothering with my shoes yet as I started placing the fish back into the basket. I can't believe this happened. Would this have happened to anyone else? No! Just me! Only I could-

"Where are you going with all that fish?" A voice said suddenly, jarring me from my thought and making me jump so far into the air I wondered if I even needed Toothless to fly.

"Wha- who? Umm… I, uh…" I stuttered incoherently as I looked up to see Astrid standing at the top of the hill. "Ah! Umm… Astrid, I uh… well ya see… the thing is…"

This was not good, I had no idea what to say and I could feel my face blushing with embarrassment at the fact that the cutest girl on the island most likely saw me fall right on my face.

"Save it Hiccup," She barked as she marched towards me. "I want to know what your doing! Where are you going with these fish!?"

I didn't know what to say. I continued to back up, stopping only as I hit a tree.

"Umm, I was… going to set them free?" I said dumbly.

Oh great! Some excuse Hiccup! Set free the dead fish!

"They're dead Hiccup," She said, obviously not impressed with my lie. "Now tell me, **what** are you doing with all these fish!?"

"No."

Ooh, that was not the right thing to say. Here was the girl that I was madly in love with, and very afraid of, ordering me to tell her where I was going and I said no. She was going to kill me.

"No?" She asked stunned. "No? You're telling me, you're not going to answer me!?"

I tried to shrink, to disappear, I really did.

"Yes…" I replied softly.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" She screamed, pulling me up by my shirt.

"Well, I'm Hiccup, a Viking of Berk, a pretty bad one, but a Viking none th-" I started, unable to stop myself as a grin broke out on my face.

Being sarcastic was **not **going to help this situation.

"This is no time for laughing!" Astrid yelled, pulling me closer to her. "Or… maybe it is."

I did not like that smile. I mean sure, it made her look _amazing_ but there was a mischievous glint about it. Her eyes were shinning with some evil, nefarious idea that I was sure I was not gonna like. I was right. The next thing I knew she had tied my hands above my head to a tree branch and started wiggling her fingers as she grinned evilly.

"Oh no," I muttered as my eyes widened with realization.

Not that… please, let her be thinking of something else. Maybe she's gonna gouge out my eyes? Please, please let it be that. But no, she didn't try to gouge out my eyes. No. Instead she did the worst possible thing, something I hated so much I used to run screaming every time my Dad got that same mischievous look on his face. Every time he was about to… _tickle me._

"Oh yes," She replied digging her fingers into my sides.

I exploded. For those of you don't know, Vikings are not, I repeat, **not** supposed to be ticklish, but I am. I'm so ticklish that even a stroke on my ribs or stomach sends me into fits of laughter. Of course that's nothing compared to… I shudder to even think about it. Thankfully Astrid hadn't gone past my sides, but that changed really soon. She wormed her fingers under my shirt and into my armpits, causing me to blush and laugh hysterically.

"! AAHAHAHAHASTRID! ! I CAAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" I cried struggling in the rope.

Thor she could tie a knot! I continued to laugh hysterically as she started on my stomach. I don't know how much longer I can take this! Maybe I should just tell her… no! They'd kill Toothless! I've gotta stay strong! But it tickles sooo much! NO! I've gotta do this! Oh, please make it stop! PLEASE!

"Haha," Astrid laughed, stopping her ticklish assault. "I kinda figured you'd be ticklish, but still! This is insane! Now come on Hiccup, I can tickle you more and then tell everyone else about your little… weakness, or you could just tell me where you were going with the fish and I'll stop and pretend this never happened."

I panted as I tried to catch my breath, wondering what in the world I was going to do. In the end, I did something stupid, like always.

"What? This is nothing! You can tickle me all day! I can take it!" I said, practically killing myself for doing so.

She grinned. I had I feeling she liked this a little too much.

"Alright fine," She said, scanning me up and down.

Oh, please don't let her figure it out! Please! Tell me she's not going to-

"I think I'll tickle your feet now," She said interrupting my thoughts and confirming them as well.

"Oh Odin! Please no! Not my feet! They're my worst spot! Please! Can't we talk about this!?" I begged, still trying to pull out of the rope.

"You're the one who didn't want to talk," She pointed out, making my situation seem all the more hopeless. "Changed your mind?"  
"No!"

"Alrighty then, feet it is!" She said grabbing my ankle and putting it in a headlock at her waist. "Any last words?"

"Umm… would you except a bribe?" I asked pretty hopeless on it working.

"Nope!" She replied, scribbling her fingers on my sole.

I never thought something could tickle so much. I haven't been tickled much lately, in fact, I haven't been tickled at all for years and for as long as I can remember this is the worst I've ever got it. Astrid was like an expert. She scribbled her fingers up my sole to the heel, spidering along my even more ticklish arch and towards my toes. Oh Thor the toes! It tickled so much I though I might pass out. Finally she stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief as I thought she might let me go, but all she did was pick up the other foot and start tickling them both.

"! NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! BOOOHOHOHOTH AT ONCE! PLEASE! THE TOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! OH THOOHOHOHOHOHOR I CAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAAHAHAHAHAHAKE ANY MOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! JUST STAAAHAHAHAHAHAP! I'LL TEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL YOU WHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE I WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAS GOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOING!" I screamed shaking my head wildly.

Suddenly she stopped and turned, blushing slightly as she said, "Oh yeah, I… kinda forgot."

My mouth fell open, but I closed it quickly, blushing at the thought that my biggest crush had just tickled me for like half an hour.

"So where were you going?" She persisted, leaning down closer to me.

"Umm… first could you untie me?" I asked, my face heating up from our proximity.

"Wha- oh, yeah," She replied, doing so quickly. "Now where?"

"Umm… well, I…" I stuttered, still trying to figure out a convincing lie.

"Hiccup?" She scolded. "Do I have to tell everyone about this?"

"No! No, I just… let me show you instead," I said, finally conceded.

I guess if someone had to find out… I was glad it was her. I led her down the path towards Toothless, hopeful that she wouldn't freak out, though I was probably just being dumb.

"Ya know Hiccup," She said suddenly, her face turned away from mine. "I never noticed before, but… you're kinda cute, especially when tickled."

I stopped in my tracks, my mouth dropping open as the blood rushed to my cheeks. Of course, that comment was nothing compared to what happened next. Just as I was about to say something, or try to anyway, she turned to me, pulled me into a kiss and hurried along the path.

"This way, right?" She said as she entered the first opening.

"Uh… w-wait up!" I yelled, hurrying after her.


End file.
